This invention relates to a power steering system for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a load and speed sensing power steering system which is suitable for a large-sized vehicle.
In general, speed sensing power steering systems have been widely used for vehicles. However, this kind of power steering system suffers the disadvantage that, when used for a truck, the steering power was varied depending on the loads carried by the truck which often resulted in differences of the steering feeling and differences in the stability of steering operation depending on whether the truck was loaded or unloaded.